Ichigo Iyashi
Ichigo Iyashi is one of the main characters of Ice-Cream Precure! She is the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry and she holds the power of healing. Personality Ichigo is an outgoing girl who loves sport and sweets and is on the running track team at school. She is terrible on her studies and is always getting Cs or -Bs on all her exams and is usually forced to study with Keiko who is also terrible at her studies by Nira who says usually "if you two study for two hours i will give you a treat", which is always lollies. But for some reason she always just passes her exams. Ichigo's childhood friends are Keiko and Nira. History One day, on the way home from school, Ichigo was lying down on the ground looking up at the clouds for cool shapes when two bears fell out of the sky and landed at her feet which Ichigo sat up to pick them up. When one of them started talking and introduced themselves as Chips and Cookie Ichigo freaked out crawled backward on her bum to the nearest tree when a boy appeared out of nowhere and turned the tree into a monster and Ichigo leaped to her feet and picked up the mascots and started running for her life when Chips magically made a pink ice cream brooch out of nowhere and asked her to transform. Relationships Nira- Nira is one of Ichigo's childhood friends and she makes sweets for Ichigo and Keiko. Keiko- Keiko is the other childhood friend of Ichigo and is on the running track team with Ichigo. Cure Strawberry The Pink Flavour of Healing, Cure Strawberry! Iyashi no pinku-mi wa, Kyua Sutoroberi! Cure Strawberry is Ichigo's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of Healing and can heal people and animals that are hurt but has to be transformed to do it. Transformation Attacks Cure Strawberry's main attack is Strawberry Healing! which she can use to attack Atsuigyunyu or to heal hurt people. Her upgrade attack which she can only use in battle is Strawberry Parfait Magic! Cure Strawberry Cream The Ultimate Flavour of Healing, and a bit of Cream too, Cure Strawberry Cream! Iyashi no kyūkyoku no aji, soshite amarini mo kurīmu no bitto, Kyua Sutoroberi Kurimu! Cure Strawberry Cream is Cure Strawberry's Upgrade form for the movie and the last two episodes for Ice-Cream Precure! Her attack is Strawberry Cream Parfait Healing Arrow! which she uses a pink arrow made out of light to use this attack. Appearance In her Civilian form, Ichigo has magenta hair with bangs that come just under her magenta eyes that comes up to her chin. Her summer casual outfit is a sailor shirt with a pink scarf with a dark pink tie and jean shorts with knee length pink boots. Her winter oufit is the same sailor shirt but the sleeves are longer and she also wears jeans and the same boots she wears in summer. As Cure Strawberry, Ichigo's hair grows longer tills its mid-back and turns a lighter shade of magenta with pink ribbons on either side of her head. Her eyes turn a lighter shade of magenta. She wears a magenta chocker and pink coattail jacket (like Cure Dream from YPC5GG) with a round collor and puffy sleeves and dark pink bow with ice cream brooch on top and right below the bow is a light pink sash. Underneath the coattail is a light pink dress with magenta bike pants. Her gloves are elbow length with a magenta trim and a ruffle above the trim. her boots are knee length with a light pink toptip. Etymology Ichigo- Ichigo translate to strawberry in english which suits her because it is her cure name. Iyashi- i chose Iyashi because it translates to healing in english which is her type of power. Trivia Coming Soon... Gallery '' '' Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Ice-Cream Precure! Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:User: CureKanade